


Special Sketchbook

by ToasterTale



Series: Our Own Pace [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Solo, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTale/pseuds/ToasterTale
Summary: Error's haphephobia has gotten much better since he and Ink got closer, yet there are still things he isn't ready for. As they grow more attracted to each other, they work out ways to satisfy their sexual desires on their own.Ink puts his artistic skills to good use.





	Special Sketchbook

Ink might have been a scatterbrain, but it didn’t mean he didn’t plan ahead.

He might have had memory of a goldfish, but he worked out ways to deal with that.

‘Before you start, draw one,’ stated the first page of his special sketchbook.

And so he did – before browsing through his other works, he proceeded to add a new one at the first free page, bookmarked by a hot-pink sticky note. This was a brilliant, fool proof way of making sure he had something new every time he returned.

He scribbled, unusually quiet and focused. The blush on his face was only growing hotter, his hands starting to tremble ever so slightly.

Before he was even finished, his magic has already formed. He was too focused on the drawing to pay it any attention, but now that he was judging the finished piece, he allowed himself to give it a little stroke through his shorts. As he did, he let out a shuddering breath and applauded himself quietly.

“Oh stars, this is perfect. I’m so glad I’m an artist,” he whispered as he continued giving himself gentle pleasure. He let himself sink deeper and deeper into the pillows, looking with love at the skeleton portrayed in the drawing.

It was a sketch of Error, enjoying a quiet moment for himself, not unlike Ink was now. He had a peaceful, content expression, his face adorned with the smallest blush. His shorts were lowered, phalanges gently touching his magic.

“Error...” quietly moaned Ink.

Drawing was not the limit of his creativity’s extent. For him the drawing served as a window for his imagination – on the other side he could almost hear Error’s heavy breathing, the rustle of his clothes, see the quick-paced rise and fall of his chest. He could probably touch himself even with just that – his imagination – but the drawing somehow made the scene in his head so much more real.

The moment he imagined Error calling his name, his magic twitched and he couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping. He wanted to hear his partner tell him he loves him. He wanted him to call his name over and over again, more urgently as he is getting closer.

There were many more pages in the sketchbook, yet he was already approaching his climax.

Thinking about all the drawings of which contents he already forgot, he used all his remaining willpower to move his hand away from his crotch and back to the sketchbook. He had time, and he wanted to make the pleasure last.

Ink took a few deep breaths and looked away from the drawing, trying to clear his mind. Not think about anything at all for a little while. Get his body to calm down.

Having the last look at today’s sketch, he turned the page back and smiled upon seeing his old work. He really forgot about this one.

The drawing he made last time portrayed Error and himself together. They were holding each other close, Error’s hand pleasuring them both. Their gazes were locked – Ink drew his own eyelights in the shape of souls, just like Error told him they looked like sometimes.

They both appeared happy and comfortable. In love.

Ink didn’t oppose the urge to return his hand to where it was working on his magic before. He lowered his shorts and let his phalanges trail up and down his length in a featherlight touch – he couldn’t afford to go too fast. There were many more works he wanted to see after all.

For any person who accidentally picked up Ink’s special sketchbook, the work he opened it at next would have looked like a bondage fantasy. For him though, the picture had deeper meaning.

He only worked it out after some time. That sometimes Error was only fine touching him when he was assured Ink wouldn’t move – and he was the surest of it after utterly immobilising him with strings.

At first Ink thought it was a part of their usual banter – that Error was instigating a play-fight. That’s why he struggled.

But when he finally listened to Error’s ‘stop moving for void’s sake,’ he realised that Error was just being an awkward dork that didn’t know how to say he wants a hug.

That he was ashamed to admit he was scared of touching him when he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t move.

Ink was glad their communication has improved since then. Error’s issues also seemed to have gotten better, regarding Ink at least.

He felt a bit weird drawing himself bound, but he thought that if they ever got to make love, it would probably look like this at first. It wasn’t his biggest fantasy, but he wouldn’t mind. If it meant that Error was at ease and they got to be intimate together, he would let him tie him up with a smile. Probably help him even.

Perhaps it was the fact this scene was the most realistic given the current circumstances that made it so arousing to Ink.

“Error, mmm... Ah!” The second time Ink was approaching his peak he was more relaxed and loosened up. He let himself make sounds without being self-conscious about it.

It’s not that he couldn’t contain his moans or stop himself from calling his partner’s name. It was just a part of his fun - another thing that made his fantasies more real. It was easier to imagine Error’s moans when they were accompanying his.

When he turned the page at random yet again, it opened on one of his favourite works. They were sharing a loving, passionate kiss while Ink’s hands were stroking Error’s soul. His partner was grinding against him, bringing pleasure to them both. ‘This will be the last one for today,’ he decided, his hand picking up the pace.

Ink might have had no soul, but that didn’t make soul sex any less appealing. If anything, it probably made him even more interested and eager. It was a part of many of the drawings from his special sketchbook.

Error had let him touch his soul a few times in the past. It was wonderful.

He could only imagine how it would feel like to do so while making love with him. Though, he was happy as it was – being able to hold the soul of the one he loved in his palms, healthy and pulsing and alive - it was more than he could ask for. He was grateful to Error for allowing him to get this close and trusting him with his own life. Gosh, he loved him so much.

Arousal clouded his mind to the point he couldn’t focus on the scenes from his sketchbook anymore. He let himself imagine sensations instead; Error’s touch, his warmth, his soul beat.

His body shuddered as he came, magic staining the gloves he didn’t care to remove once again. Before he started dating Error, Ink never thought sexual activity could bring him this much pleasure. He was excited to think about what else he had yet to discover.

As eager as he was, he respected Error's boundaries. No matter what future held, he would be happy as long as they were together - moving at their own pace, towards their own destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes - I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a lot of writing experience. Also this is my first sin fic .w.  
> I hope that you found it enjoyable! If you had any favourite moments, it would make me happy if you shared them in the comments!
> 
> I created illustrations for this fic but decided against putting them in the middle of the story, so here they go instead:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I post my art on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaleToaster), [Tumblr](https://toastertale.tumblr.com/) and Instagram (the last two only sfw) so I invite you there if you liked the illustrations for this fic!


End file.
